


Suspicions

by TelepathJeneral



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Douchecendents AU, Douchestuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathJeneral/pseuds/TelepathJeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece done as part of sprite-mixs-a-lot's Douchecendents AU. In this AU, the decendents meet the ancestors and aid in the rebellion against the Condense, with the Sufferer leading the way. This piece in particular is simply a bit of interaction between Karkat, the Sufferer's right hand man, and Sollux, hacker-in-training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

Throwing open the door into the lower chambers of the headquarters, Karkat frowned as he heard the empty clicking of the mostly deserted room, the tapping of a single keyboard creating the only noise. Weaving through the desks, he finally spotted a familiar figure clad in yellow hunched over a complex computer system in the corner, a sickly greenish light highlighting his form in the semi-darkness. With a few more strides, Karkat came to stand beside the desk, trying to catch the other troll’s attention.

Finally, with a weary sigh, Sollux turned to glance up at Karkat, adjusting his goggles needlessly. “Hello, beloved leader. What do you need?”

“I need to know what the fuck you’re doing in here. In case you didn’t notice-“ He gestured to the rows of empty terminals. “Everyone else is asleep. Get going.”

Sollux simply laughed shortly, turning to fully face Karkat without standing. “I don’t have to do what you say, Karkat. I’m still working. Too much work, too little time-“

“Bullshit. You work faster than anyone else here, and could spend your time doing actual work rather than that ridiculous cyber-dick stuff you pretend to do. Get your ass moving.”

“No can do, leader. I’m not done.”

“Oh? Done with what, may I have the utter presumption to ask?”

“None of your business, Karkat. Despite what you seem to think, you’re not actually in control of everything here. There’s plenty of irons in the fire, and you’re only managing a few.”

Karkat scowled, moving to take Sollux by the collar. “Listen to me, fuckwad, I’m second in command here. Big boss, head honcho, right hand man to our Signless savior right in front of you. I may as well be him, for all intents and purposes. Now, I’m telling you to stop shitting me about whatever dumbass project you think you think you’ve got going on here, and get your ass out of here before I’m forced to shove your head up your own nook.”

It was Sollux’s turn to scowl now, as he stood to face his companion. “You don’t even know what goes on down here, Karkat! You’re a mindless little idiot, parading around because of your oh-so-special relations, and you don’t even know what half the camp is up to! You’re brainless, Karkat, brainless and pathetic.”

“Don’t you dare lecture me about pathetic, mustard blood! You’re a sniveling coward who would just as soon sell us out as actually help us!” Karkat stared into the duo-tone goggles facing him, face tightening in anger. “That’s what you’re doing, isn’t it! Hiding down here, no prying eyes to watch what you’re doing down here, who you might be communicating with-“

“You think I’m in contact with her? Are you seriously suggesting that I’m selling her all our precious secrets?”

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting! You’re the most questionable of the lot, shady and sneaky-“

“Oh, really? I could say the same about you! You’d be perfectly poised for it.” With a sharp intake of breath, Sollux reached up to grasp Karkat’s wrist, forcing him to release the other man’s collar. “You really think I’d turn traitor? Do her bidding willingly when my kinsman is forced to give his own life force to keep that fucking ship of hers in the sky? When he’s pained, and tortured, every single day to work for her-you think I’d willingly go over to that? Serve a system that only exists to hurt him, and hurt me? How brainless can you be, Karkat?”

“You’ve expressed how horrible it is to work here. You’ve even compared us to her, in fits of rage.”

“Karkat, those were mistakes, and I’ve made my apologies.”

“Doesn’t matter! You’ve said what you said! I have no reason to trust you, much less leave you unattended down here. Now-get.” Pointing to the entrance, Karkat stared at Sollux, and Sollux stared back in a silent test of wills. Eventually, however, Sollux turned to leave, pressing a small button on the console to make the system go dark. As he marched out in darkness, Karkat breathed a silent sigh of relief, following shortly behind to shut the door with a resolute slam.


End file.
